Switcharoo
by PikachuSavesTheDay
Summary: What would you do if a certain magical cat made you switch bodies with your partner? What if your partner just so happened to a super sexy scythe! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO HERE! Review, follow, or favourite for a shout-out! Rated M because I'm disgusting and I have a dirty mind. :3
1. Help! I'm Trapped in Soul's Body!

_**Hello guys! :3 This new story will be…well, actually, I don't know! XD I want to say it'll be long, but that might be a lie. I want to say it'll be funny, but I'm not that funny…*tears* The story will be told in Maka's point of view. :3 Anyways, Let's skip the dumb usual intro and get to the good stuff! :D (lame) Oh! One last thing, like always, if you review, follow, or favourite I'll give you a shout-out! :D**_

I woke up in the morning like it was just a regular fucking day. Sadly, my life just continues to get more and more HECTIC! It's all smiles for me! I still can't believe what happened…Oh, Death, please tell me that it was all just a lame-ass dream…I woke up and got dressed, as usual, and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Soul was in there. I hate it when in the shower, fogging up the bathroom, when I have to BRUSH my TEETH!

"Soul, honestly, why do you have to be in here, making it impossible to breathe, while I'm trying to perfect my oral hygiene habits?" I asked, eyeing the shower curtains.

"It's like you WANT me to smell like blood and the remains of kishins," he responded, sighing.

"How do you even have the breath to sigh when it's so stuffy in here?" I complained, shoving the pink toothbrush in my mouth. Soul sighed again, much louder and obnoxiously this time.

"God damn it, Maka! You wouldn't even know what I go through!" he exclaimed. I spit into the sink.

"Are you kidding me?! It's WAY harder being a meister than a simple weapon!" I yelled at the bathtub.

"LIES!" Soul yelled back at me. Then he ripped open the curtain just enough to reveal his chest and stared at me, hard. I stared back at him with the same cold stare.

"You don't even realize how hard it is to jump around and avoid being sliced to places, all the while trying to lug you around with me!" I exclaimed.

"Um, exactly who was is that saved your ass from being kicked? Oh right…ME!" Soul yelled back. Then he closed the curtain again and waved at me to exit the bathroom. I pivoted on my heel and stomped out of the fogged room. _Death, it's like he'll never appreciate me!_ I thought. Meanwhile, Soul was thinking, _Lord Death, sometimes I think that Maka is just as clueless as Patty when it comes to things like this…She can't be THAT ignorant, she reads…! _

Soul sat down next to me and took a spoonful of cheerios from my bowl.

"Um-excuse me? Did you just take a bite of MY cheerios with MY spoon?!" I exclaimed, grabbing my utensil out of Soul's hand. Soul made an angry face.

"Yeah, so?" he asked, lifting his shoe onto the chair to tie it, "I didn't want to get my own. I'm not going to eat an entire bowl." I lowered her eyelids at him and exhaled loudly through my nostrils. We sat in silence for awhile until I was done eating. I grabbed my backpack and walked out the door, Soul following me. We walked to school and every once in awhile one of us would scoff or say something inconsiderate just to piss the other one of us off. When we came home, we completely ignored each other. Blair took note of all of this, and she finally had a devilish idea…

"Why are you guys so mad…?" she asked, looking back and forth between Soul and I.

"Soul's an ass!" I yelled.

"Maka's a bitch!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Blair just nodded suspiciously and turned her attention back to the magazine she was reading…I'm pretty sure in was porn. Then we went to bed. Nothing really happened during the night that I know of. All I remember is hearing the faintest little pitter patter. Then there was nothing but quiet. That is, until I woke up.

I shot up out of bed and whipped my head around. I had just woken up from the WORST nightmare…I looked down. _Why the hell am I shirtless…How come I am so…ripped?_ I quickly noticed that was in…oh Death…Soul's room! I jumped out of his bed and realized that my pigtails weren't flopping around as usual. I looked at the full-length mirror at the foot of his bed, and my jaw dropped at what I saw. I screamed louder than ever and someone ran into Soul's room. Then I realized something: _I _ran into Soul's room.

"What the hell-?!" I screamed, looking at myself. I screamed the same thing. My voice was deeper, huskier. I looked like Soul. I had white hair and crimson eyes. _WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?! _I heard the faintest giggle coming from a certain purple cat, but thought nothing of it.

"Soul?!" I asked, running over to the version of myself that was before me.

"M-Maka?" he asked, looking at me from head to toe.

"W-We're in each others' bodies!" I yelled, grasping for my pigtails but quickly realizing that they weren't there. Soul looked at himself in his mirror.

"W-we are…" he stared into the mirror, mesmerized by what he saw, "Maka? You look…" I clenched my fists.

"Don't you dare even say it," I growled, stomping away from him. He looked back at me.

"How did this happen? I'M SO SHORT!" he started flailing his arms at me. I held out my arms to try to get him off of me.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?! But…does this mean that I can turn into a weapon now…?" I wondered aloud, looking at my arm. Soul nodded and then shook his head. He sighed.

"We have school today…tardies aren't cool," he said, and left the room. I peered at my new body and grimaced. Then I moaned at the realization that I would have to _change_ my _clothes_. I groaned and covered my eyes. I then swiftly pulled off the pajamas and replaced them with red jeans and a yellow hoodie over a regular white tee shirt.

Soul, now stuck in Maka's body, took on the realization that he had to change into day clothes for school. He sighed and just did it without complaining. When he noticed that he couldn't get a hard-on because he didn't have that ability anymore, he pumped his fist in the air and walked into the kitchen proudly, ignoring a scream that came from his former room.

I gaped down at the red jeans that fit too tightly and almost started crying when I finally took recognition of what had just happened in those red jeans…It was too embarrassing to even say…I apologize. I then trudged out of the room and sighed pathetically as I sat down next to the body I wish I still lived in. But no, I can't be in that body anymore because life hates me.

"Soul I mean-Maka," I said awkwardly.

"Yes, Soul?" he replied emotionlessly.

"Don't tell anyone about this…" I said, twiddling with my fingers, "They'd think we're total weirdos…"

"No prob," he gave me a thumbs up and winked.

"Also, if you're going to be me, don't do that," he said nervously. He just rolled his eyes and bit his pen cap. Then he went back to reading the newspaper.

"MAKA!" I shouted, pounding a fist on the table.

"What?" he asked, not even bothering to look at me. I just growled again and stomped out the door. I sighed. _This going to be a LONG DAY…_I thought. Soul, er-_Maka_-seemed to be enjoying the new body. I, in turn, was not. AT ALL.

_**:3 Hello there! I hope you peoples liked this! XD Again, favourite, follow, or review for a SHOUT-OUT! :3 The next chapter will be MUCH LONGER, I promise you. :) See you next time! XD**_


	2. BlackStar's Big Reveal

_**Hi there! I'm back with chapter twooooo! Shout-outs to: xDooms Madnessx, RetroMonkey, whitewolf1794, twinzombiekiller, Chant de la lune hante, Mangafreak109, darkangel565, and samurai5461. I want to tell you guys to vote for my poll on my profile. THANK YEW. Okay, let's just get to the freakin story already! XD**_

I had to walk to school, since we missed the bus on account of our just figuring out that we were each others' bodies. For God's sake, I HATE walking to school. I made Soul carry me in scythe form so that I didn't have to. Once we got to school, I had to turn back into human and try my "very hardest" to act like Soul would. Soul jumped up and down and pointed at a girl.

"Oooh! OOOH!" he said, turning my head her way, "Go flirt with her!"

"What ?! Are you kidding me?!" I yelled, "I'm NOT doing that! If you wanna flirt with her, wait until you're you and I'm me!"

"Or should I just flirt with her myself…?" he pondered.

"No! You can't tell anyone! THEY'LL THINK WE'RE BANANAS!" I tried to restrict him. It was surprisingly easy, I realized.

"I didn't say I was going to tell her that I wasn't me," he replied, a sly smirk on his face. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Don't. You. Even. Dare," I squinted my eyes at him. Soul just squirmed around in my grasp and sighed after realizing that it wasn't going to work. I tried to pull off one of his infamous shark tooth grins and sat him back down.

"You can't pull off that smirk like I can," he huffed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said, eyeing the clock, "It's time to get to class…" Then something came into my mind.

"How about we do each other's homework…?" I suggested, looking at Soul. He looked back at me and nodded as we took our seats in class. I was bored out of my imagination until it finally came to mind that I had gym next…That meant I had to change in the locker room…With all those other guys…Oh, _Death…_I slammed my head down on the hard textbook and groaned at the sound of the teacher's ongoing ramble about matching soul wavelengths. Wait a second, that's not…me. I would be taking notes…! What if I'm…turning into Soul?! I sat up straight in my seat and glanced over at Soul. He was peacefully resting on the textbook, just as I was just a minute ago. I sighed in relief and slumped down into my chair.

After class, I met up with Soul in the hallway. "You ready for gym…?" I asked, looking at him with an emotionless face.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't accidentally walk into the girl's room," he said, smirking. I rolled my eyes at him and walked down the hallway to get to the gym. I pushed open the boy's locker room door and made my way to Soul's locker without hesitation. _Wait…what's his combination?!_ I thought, furiously trying to open the locker. I got some pretty weird looks, so I decided to just give up and throw my bag under the bench. I took out his gym clothes from his bag and hesitantly took mine off. I tried to keep my eyes focused on the floor, but they couldn't help but wander the room…I feel like such a creep now. I bet Soul is looking around the whole room like a total pervert, so I shouldn't feel so bad. I walked into the gym, feeling violated for being looked at in my new masculine body, and took my seat on the floor next to Soul.

"Oh my freaking Death what is your combination?!" I leaned over and whispered to Soul.

"I'll write it down for you after class," he responded, smiling a bit.

"I think you're enjoying this a little too much," I whispered in his ear. He giggled the way I used to when I was me. I puffed out my cheeks and crossed my arms. Sid walked in and tossed a dodge ball my way. I caught it, to my very surprise, and peered up at him with my mouth in the shape of an "o".

"You're team captain," he said, then he tossed another ball at Black*Star.

"ALRIGHT! THE DODGEBALL GOD HAS RETURNED!" he screamed. Then he jumped up and pointed at Tsubaki. I was supposed to choose someone now. As punishment for never picking me when we were in our own bodies, I decided NOT to pick Soul. We went back and forth, picking different people, and eventually we ended up with teams that looked like they sucked equally. I was astounded to find that this body gave me amazing strengths…I could THROW SYUFF! Dodge ball turned out to be lots of fun for the first time ever! I hit Soul in the face TWICE!

After gym class, I of course had to change again, and it was very awkward this time because Black*Star decided that he was going to talk to me while I was dressing…

"Hey Soul!" he said excitedly. At first, I didn't respond because I almost forgot that I was him.

"SOUL!" he repeated, this time approaching me. I whipped my head around to look at him.

"Y-Yes?" I nervously asked, my eyes darting back to the floor.

"I gotta tell you something about Tsubaki, but you gotta PROMISE not to tell, alright?" he asked, being louder than he should be. I nodded at the floor and cringed when he came even closer to me.

"We're dating now," he whispered. I pushed him away, because he smells like serious B.O. and because he was closer to me than my liking.

"What? Is it too weird?" he asked, twiddling his fingers. I shook my head.

"No, it's just…I don't know, different. You SURE I can't tell anyone?" I asked, eyeing him. He nodded his head vigorously.

"I promised to tell what you said about Maka, so you can't tell this!" he said. THEN I was interested.

"What, exactly, did I say about Maka…?" I asked.

"Remember, you said that she was hot?" he reminded me.

"Oh. Yeah. That," I said, my eyes bugging out. He cocked his head at me, but then just shook it and walked out of the locker room. I used the combination Soul wrote on my hand to open his locker and shoved all his stuff in it. Then I walked out of the locker room and tried to comprehend what I just heard from Black*Star's mouth.

"Hey, Black*Star!" I called, trying to catch up to him, "Let's talk about Maka some more." He nodded and gestured for me to talk.

"Well…um, you know how she's always reading those…books?" I asked, trying to come up with a way to make him say some things Soul has said before.

"Yeah?" he said, looking at me.

"Well…books are lame, but…she's…not…" I said, awkwardly. He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Remember when you said that you like how small her tits are?" he asked, chuckling a little. I stared at him.

"Oh, y-yeah…" I cleared my throat, "I gotta…go…" Then I ran back to my locker and grabbed my history textbook.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Soul asked, raising an eyebrow, "And how come you didn't wait for me?!" I gulped and watched as a clueless Black*Star gave me a wink.

"I had to…talk to someone…" I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Dude, stop being nervous, it's not cool!" Soul scolded. I raised both my eyebrow and shut my locker.

"Well sor-ry that I'm not a perfect actress," I said. Then I ignored him for the rest of the day. I don't know why, but I just felt like he deserved it for some reason.

When we got home, Blair giggled at us and scampered off to another room. I sighed and shook my head. I just wanted to go to sleep and wake up myself again…Soul went to my room immediately and shut the door behind him. I wanted to know what he was doing in there, so secluded in my bedroom, so I peered through the little crack between the door and the wall. He was staring at himself (or me) in the mirror. He leaned in real close to the mirror and squinted. Soul sighed and reached into his shirt. My eyes widened and I instantly fell onto the floor and sat against the door, my hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming. I took one last regretful look. The shirt was off. I kicked the door open and gasped.

"Soul, I made-!" I announced, and then my eyes fell on him. He stared at me staring at him staring at me.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked. I was more like a statement rather than a question.

"It's not what it looks like!" he protested. My eye twitched. I slowly backed out of the room and smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand. Then I walked to his room and shut the door behind me.

"DEATH WHY CAN'T I HAVE MY OWN **BODY**?!" I screamed at the ceiling. It didn't respond.

"Fuck it!" I yelled, "I'm getting some goddamn chocolate before I kill someone!"

_**It is done. :3 I hope you liked this…I hope it wasn't too boring. XD I'm bad at making things funny…Anywho, review, follow, or favourite this in the next TEN SECONDS or this computer will EXPLODE! You'll also get a shout-out. :D BYE BYEZ!**_


	3. Blair Fesses Up

_**Hi there! Sorry I haven't updated this in awhile. I've been procrastinating and I had a mild case of Writer's Block. Thankfully, that has passed. It's time for shout-outs! Shout-outs to: Mangafreak109, xDooms Madnessx, twinzombiekiller, XxStarrEvansxX, RetroMonkey, Eiriann, BabyVampire11, whitewolf1794, and lightsoilder297. Here comes the third chapter! :3**_

I sighed and wrapped myself up in Soul's blanket. Why was I in his room, anyway? Why couldn't I stay in my own room? Who knew? I sighed again and thought that I may as well rummage through all his belongings. It might be fun. I walked over to his dresser drawer and opened it. Inside were his jeans and shorts and other clothes. They were all jumbled together and unorganized; it made me anxious. I opened a different drawer and peered inside. It had a folder in it, along with an array of different papers and flyers. I pulled out the folder and saw that there was a notebook behind it. I took that out too. NOW it was a party. I hummed and opened the notebook up. The first page read:

_This is retarded. Meister and weapon are strictly partners. Could it be more?_

I shrugged and flipped the page to find an amazing picture of a car. It wasn't colored, but it was shaded very well. I turned the page again to see a sketch of a skull with hearts in its eyes. I chuckled and set the notebook down. Then I picked up the folder and opened it. It was mostly just math problems, but there was also a page of random doodles on it. It was colored in with markers, and it seemed to be completely full. The whole page just looked…busy. I looked over to a little doodle of a heart. Inside it was this: M+S. I set the folder down. I was starting to get the hint that Soul liked me, just a wee bit. I shoved everything back into the drawer and flopped down on the bed. Then I noticed something scrawled on the head board.

_I love Maka._

Yup, he likes me. I sighed and shook my head. There was nothing I could do about this except talk to him about it. I grabbed the papers and notebook back out of his drawer and the little photo of us that was perched in his mirror rim. I kicked open the door to my room and walked in. He was laying on the bed with his arm over his eyes.

"Yes?" he asked politely. I shook the papers in my hand, trying to get him to look at me. I walked in front of him and shook the papers some more. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Why'd you go through my dresser?!" he gasped. I smirked the way he used to and set the papers down on the bed.

"Now I get it…" I said, "Black*Star said something about your liking me and I was just a little curious to see just how much." Soul sighed and sat up on the bed.

"Yeah…I guess I can't hide anything from myself," he stated, staring at the floor. I chuckled (I can't giggle in this body, it's too hard to get my voice to go high.) and sat down next to him.

"So…when did this start?" I asked, cocking my head at him. He fiddled with one of his pigtails.

"About a month or so ago…" his voice trailed off. I gaped at him.

"Seriously? And you didn't have the guts to tell me?" I scooted further back onto the bed.

"No…" he sighed, "I was afraid you'd turn me down and our partnership would be ruined forever." I chuckled and shook my head.

"That could never happen," I smirked at him, "I like you too much." I winked at him. He blushed and tried to hide scooting towards me with turning the other way.

"Would it be gay if I kissed you…?" he asked, smiling a bit and blushing. I laughed.

"I don't think so!" I laughed. He laughed too and looked at his hands in his lap. He wasn't doing anything. So he really WAS shy. That's not the cool Soul I know…Maybe being in my body has taught him not to be too forward with people. Or maybe he's just truly shy and has always hidden it for me. I looked at him. It felt awkward that I was going to be kissing myself almost, but I tilted his head towards me anyway. I leaned in close and kissed him, letting him take the lead once he got comfortable.

And that was how it was all started…

He smirked and sighed, "I always knew I was a good kisser." I rolled my eyes and hugged him, arms around his neck. He turned me and laid me on the bed. I closed my eyes and let him hold me for awhile. I noticed how small he was now compared to my masculine body. I kind of liked it. I flipped him so that I was on top now.

"I don't think I wanna touch myself…" he laughed, taking my hand, "If only we were in our own bodies…" I nodded and sighed. Then he sat me up and put an arm around me.

"How on Earth did this even happen?" I asked, shaking my head at the ground. He shook his head and eyed the blood thirst moon behind the window. We heard Blair snickering from the living room, but ignored it.

"I'm going to bed," I said, getting up. Soul almost looked sad.

"You sure? I was kind of hoping that we could…" his voice trailed off. Then he waved me off with, "Nah, nah. You go to sleep. I'll stay here and sleep too." He smiled at me. I smiled back and exited his room, leaving behind the papers and folder. I went to bed and fell asleep to the thoughts of this body and how if I wanted to I could just…no. Just no.

I woke up the next morning and, to my discomfort, Blair was on me. Like, ON ME. I gasped and scooted up the bed, flailing my arms a bit.

"Get out of my room!" I demanded, my bare chest making me feel a trifle unnerved. Blair winked and got closer.

"I'm serious Blair! If you don't scram like, NOW, I'm going to kick your furry hide out that window!" I yelled, pointing a finger at the window to the right of me. Blair furrowed her brow and licked her paw.

"I know who put you in that body, Maka," she stated, her eyes closed. My jaw dropped.

"Who?!" I yelled, "I MUST KNOW!" Blair giggled and winked at me.

"I promised I wouldn't tell," she laughed, "But I may tell you…for a price." I puffed out my cheeks and nodded.

"What's the price?" I sighed.

"You gotta let me play with Soul at least once a week!" she cried, rolling over next to me. I smacked myself in the face with my palm and shook my head.

"Yeah, whatever. As long as he wants you there, I'm fine with it," I said, "Now who did it?!" Blair poked her fingers together and her eyes darted to the left.

"Well…I did," she said. I sprang out of bed.

"YOU WHAT?!" I screamed, throwing my hands in the air, "Why on EARTH would you do this to us?!" She smiled and showed her furry paws to me as she shrugged.

"You guys were fighting so much, I just wanted to bring you guys closer together…" she sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it would last this long! I just thought you'd be each other for three hours or so, and then learn to respect one another and turn back! I didn't mean all this! I promise!" I narrowed my eyes at her and sighed. Blair jumped off the bed and shrugged.

"I'm really not sure how to help you guys! I think I saw something about this type of spell in a book but…" Blair was cut off by me.

"A book, that's it!" I yelled. Then I bolted into my own room, interrupting Soul's sleep. He moaned a bit, but besides that, he pretty much just stayed in the bed. I went over to the bookshelf and started throwing books off the shelf to find the one I wanted. I held it up and grinned. Then I cracked it open and furiously looked at the Glossary to find the page I needed. I flipped to the page and read aloud.

"Reverse Body Spell: to undo what has been undone, the two victims must fully understand how the other feels and how important they are in their own individual way. Once the two have learned how to resonate souls in the other's body, they will return to normal," I read. Soul sat up straight in my bed. I don't even want to know what he was doing to my body the night before.

"Then let's try soul resonance!" Soul announced, hopping out of the bed. I nodded and Blair clapped her hands together. After getting dressed, we walked outside and to a large, empty field. I turned into scythe form (I'm still not sure how I did it.) and allowed Soul to hold me. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Soul resonance let's go!" we yelled simultaneously. I could feel our souls link and get closer. Suddenly, I wasn't him anymore. I was me. And I was holding the gigantic witch hunting weapon that was my partner. I swung him around in the air and cheered.

"I'M FINALLY MYSELF!" I yelled at the sky. He turned into human form and hugged me, tighter than the night before. I hugged back and smiled. We pulled apart and gave Blair an evil look.

"Hey! I was the one who brought you too closer together!" she exclaimed. I shrugged and smiled again. Soul pulled me closer and kissed me. He grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the house.

"We have school today, you know!" I yelled as he led me into my room.

"You think I care about school at a time like this?!" he exclaimed. I shrugged and giggled. He smirked that sharky way I loved and tackled me on the bed.

_**HA! Guess you'll just have to WAIT to find out what Soul will do to Maka now that they're out of each others' bodies! :3 The REAL lemonyness will be coming up in the next chapter! :D Ookie see you! :3**_


	4. Meister and Weapon Aren't Only Partners

_**Hey guys! So this will be the fourth and final chapter. :3 I know that this went by kind of fast, but that's what I wanted it to do. XD Shout-outs to: the daughter of rain and snow, xDooms Madnessx, Eierann, anna114, Mangafreak109, twinzombiekiller, XxStarrEvansxX, and RetroMonkey. I hope you guys like this chapter!**_

_**WARNING **_**/!\**_** THIS IS A LEMON!**_

Soul hugged me on the bed and kissed my neck. It felt weird to be small again. I curled up at his side and let him spoon me. He sighed as he reached a hand up to touch my breast. I tensed up at his touch, but he didn't seem to notice. He just put one leg between mine and kissed the back of my neck again. I shivered and curled up more.

"Are you sure we should be doing this…?" I asked, turning my head to try and meet his gaze. His amber eyes burned into me.

"Why not?" he stated in a husky voice.

"Well, we have school…" I was interrupted by his clearing of the throat.

"There are seven hundred and ninety-nine other days we could go to school. I don't think this will be an issue!" he chuckled. In my opinion, though, he sounded more annoyed than joking. I curled up more, causing him to set a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you not want to do this?" he asked seriously. I shook my head and turned my whole body to face him.

"No, it's just that I was worried for some reason…" my voice trailed off. He nodded and pulled me closer to him. I looked over to the opened door.

"The door is still open," I pointed out. He sighed and got up to close and lock it. He shrugged and came back to his spot on the bed. He drew me closer again, this time wrapping his arms around my back so that my face was buried in his chest. I wasn't sure how this was going to progress, seeing as how I've never done this before. I wanted to curl my legs up, but that wouldn't make me any more comfortable…Maybe I should just let him lead? He is the guy…

Soul was grabbing at the stitching at the end of my shirt. I wasn't sure what he was going to do. Finally, with one swift movement, he pulled my top off, revealing my not-so-sexy bra. It was pink. It had a bow. How sexy that must have been. Since it was about five o'clock in the morning, it was pretty dark in my room. My incense was burning still, leaving the slightest hint of vanilla in the air. Soul closed his eyes and brought me closer once more, letting his hands venture across my back to unclip my bra.

"Maka," he whispered.

"Yes?" I replied, feeling a bit uneasy in my stomach. These weren't just butterflies. They were full-grown Birdwings that were flying around in there like there was a new butterfly shoe sale.

"I…I've been waiting for this," he choked out. Before I could even think to respond, he grabbed my breasts and moaned a little bit. I gasped, suddenly feeling cold and revealed, and then I at last went to ease and let him do whatever it was that he wanted to do.

"Well now, Maka. Touching you in your body is much better than touching me in your body," he smirked, "Now what are you going to do?" I couldn't lie, I may have fapped when I was in his body, but I only did it once I knew he actually liked me. Now, however, I didn't know what to do. So I did the only thing I could think of. I took off his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor near mine. He smirked again and I could tell that he wasn't him anymore. I could tell that I wasn't me anymore. The instant I threw that shirt to the side, something changed.

"That's my girl," he muttered. Then he pressed himself against me, our faces meeting. He latched his mouth onto mine, waiting for me to open my mouth enough. I waited until just the right moment to do so. When I did, he shoved his tongue into my mouth and roughly played around with it. Above me, I could feel his hard erection trapped in his jeans. I must admit, it felt kind of weird. He released his grip on my sides and moved his hands toward the rim of my skirt. Then he led his hands behind me, and grabbed my ass, squeezing harder than he had with my breasts.

"Soul…" I whispered.

"Yes?" he asked, pushing his center towards mine.

"I need you to promise me something…"

"And what would that be?" I looked him dead in the eyes.

"Don't you EVER eat MY Froot Loops EVER again, got it?" He laughed and licked from my neck down to my nipple.

"No problem," he said, "You're tasty enough." I arched my back and groaned. He moved his hands from my ass back to the rim of my skirt. He slowly pulled the skirt down, inch by inch, revealing my blue satin panties that were low-cut. He looked unpleased when he saw that I wasn't wet yet.

"What's wrong?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"I'm not cumming before you," he scowled.

"Well, why not?" I asked sarcastically. It was obvious that he wanted dominance over me. He didn't get my hint of sarcasm, however.

"Ladies first," he smirked. I rolled my eyes and bit the tip of his ear. We were progressing quite quickly, in my opinion, and now it seemed as if he had challenged me to make him cum first. That was a challenge that I was willing to accept. I bit his ear and muttered his name as he ran his finger along my folds that were still protected by my panties. I shivered and slowly let my hand creep into his jeans. I grabbed at steel and smirked at the expression that appeared on his face. Sadly, this was turning me on more than him, so I couldn't hold back from getting wet. He smiled when he felt the wetness and shoved a finger in my underwear. He shoved it in me, making my shut my eyes tight, and removed it quickly once he thought I was in pain. He held the finger out in front of me.

"Open," he said, like he was a dentist. I obeyed. He plunged it into my mouth and closed my eyes for me. I sucked on it contently, my tongue running along the side every once in awhile. At last, he pulled it out, and smiled at me.

"Well, look who won," he chuckled. I lowered my eyelids and smirked. He hugged me again, and held me for about ten minutes, whispering something in my ear every now and then.

_"Meister and weapon aren't strictly partners."_

That was my new favourite quote.

_***sigh* Now it is done…I hope you peoples liked this chapter, you dirty freaks! XD Haha, I kid, I kid…But honestly, I do hope you lurved it. :3 Bye-bye! Be sure to review on my nasty writings because I love to hear your feedback! (Especially on lemon stories XD) Chow!**_


End file.
